


Rooftops

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: Written for Rufferto's AMAZING art foundHERE. Please go lavish her with praise and kudos!The new world was strange, but Steve was managing to navigate the advanced technology and fast-paced society. Although, there was still a part of him that longed for something to connect him to his past. His old apartment in Brooklyn was vacant and for a split second, Steve had the thought of renting it out if for no other purpose than to have that connection. He should have known his quiet day of nostalgia would turn into a fight for his life, but what he hadn't expected was for that fight to turn into his wildest dream.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/gifts).



In hindsight, going back to his old apartment from the 40’s was probably not the smartest idea he had. Hydra was still after him, Bucky still in the winds, and he didn’t feel he could share his old life with his few friends. He trusted them with his life, just not with Bucky’s. If they knew what his friend, his best friend, and Steve had always hoped for more than that, was capable of, then there was no way the Avengers or SHIELD would let him go. Steve couldn’t risk that. So, on his off time, he searched the interwebs for any sign of Bucky. He used SHIELD resources, to locate his friend, but unfortunately, Bucky was ever elusive.

“Coming back here wasn’t a good idea, Rogers,” Bucky hissed. He was leaning in the doorway, dagger strapped to his thigh and semi-automatic clutched in his hand. He looked cocky, sure of himself in a way Steve didn’t feel at the moment. Bucky was there for a fight he believed he could win.

It wasn’t time for a fight, though. Steve glanced to the side where his shield was leaning against the wall. He wasn’t in uniform, but rarely did he go out without the shield, it wasn’t just a lifeline to the past, it was his identity in the future. Jeans and a t-shirt did little for protection but there was no helping it. He would have to fight his best friend in order to get out alive.

“I don’t want to fight you,” Steve pleaded. His eye slid to the shield against the wall; Bucky followed the motion. “Bucky-“

The man lunged, barely missing Steve’s clavicle with his knife as the Avenger twisted away. The knife-tip caught against Steve's shirt, the sound of ripping fabric echoing in the empty apartment. “You keep using that name,” the Winter Soldier growled, “I don’t know a ‘Bucky’.”

He lunged again, Steve dodged, diving for his shield and rolling to feet, shield in hand. His shirt was in tatters, shredded on the floor by Steve’s feet. He pulled at the tattered remains of his collar, lip curling in annoyance. The Winter Soldier moved, lightning-fast, kicking out at Steve at the exact moment Steve moved his shield into position. 

The two hit hard, and like opposite poles of a magnet, they were repelled away from each other. Bucky hit hard against the kitchen counter; Steve crashed through the living room window onto the fire escape. He took a moment to breathe, taking in a lungful of air to get his bearings then sprang to his feet. Inside Bucky was pushing away from the counter, and Steve ran. Going down wasn’t an option, the ladder was out and jumping wouldn’t have ended well, so he went up, taking the stairs two at a time. “Not a good move, Rogers,” Steve muttered to himself. “Running up the stairs like a horror movie heroine when you should be running out the front door.” 

He hopped onto the roof, looking around for an escape. He could fight Bucky as he had before but he didn’t want to. His heart hurt with each punch, each kick, each drop of blood he pulled from his best friend’s body. If he could run, he would.

“Nowhere to go.” The Soldier smirked. The knife was back in his hand as was the gun. Steve held the shield in front of him, looking pained in a way that had nothing to do with a physical wound.

“Please,” he whispered. “You were my friend, my best friend. I loved- love you more than any others. We grew up together, joined the army, fought the Germans together.” He took a step forward. “You were my world.”

The Soldier laughed, gripped his knife and lunged. The shield did its job, shattering the knife in Bucky’s hand as Steve grabbed his friend’s wrist with his other hand. He twisted then pulled Bucky against him, keeping his friend pinned with body and shield. There was nowhere to go, but Bucky struggled anyway. “Let go,” he demanded.

“No!” There was no way he would let his friend go. Never again. He would protect Bucky from Hydra, give him his memories back. He would- “Bucky, please,” Steve breathed into his friend’s ear. He felt the slight tremble in his prisoner’s body. “Please remember.” 

There was a whimper and then a moan and Bucky pushed back into Steve’s hold but didn’t try to getaway. “Steve?” He sounded confused, but turned. Their lips were inches apart and then suddenly they were kissing, touching as if their lives depended on it.

Bucky turned, wrapping his metal hand around the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him closer. The kiss was hard and messy, all tongue and teeth and desperation as the men clung to one another. Shield and weapons were forgotten in favor of finding more skin to trace, and tease and learn. Steve took care with Bucky’s clothes, sliding the buckles through the loops, pulling on the velcro and slipping the vest to the floor. The tank top joined it a second later and then they were both shirtless with miles of skin to explore.

Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s scar, the angry skin oddly sensitive making his new lover hiss and moan. He grinned, licking over the raised lines and sucked a bruise where metal met skin. Bucky groaned and pulled at Steve’s hips, pressing their erections together. It felt good, too good for a quickie on the roof but that’s all they’d be able to do. They stumbled against the wall, leaning heavily against the bricks as they bucked and thrust together. Steve cried out when Bucky’s hot hand wrapped around his cock and started to stroke. It felt better than anything he’d imagined, and he imagined plenty of times. “Bucky,” he moaned, pulling the man back into a passionate kiss. 

They continued to kiss, hands roaming then dipping in to curl around a hard cock and stroke. It was hot, it was messy, it was a bit too dry, but the rightness of the situation didn’t give them time to think. Teeth clanked as they tried to kiss through their growing passion, until with a cry, Bucky came in Steve’s hand. Hot seed dripped over his hand and Bucky’s straining erection, making the remaining strokes easier as Bucky finished gasping through his orgasm. Watching Bucky come apart was the best thing Steve had ever experienced until his orgasm slammed into him and he too was panting in gasping in his lover’s arms. 

The two trembled together, sliding to the rooftop flooring uncaring of the dusty surface. “You ripped my shirt,” Steve complained as he caught his breath. He glanced over at his friend and grinned while Bucky burst out laughing. Steve couldn’t help leaning in for another kiss; a slower gentler exploration of lips. “You could come back with me.” The look Bucky sent his way spoke volumes about what he thought of that idea. Steve sighed. “Truly, you can come back with me. You’re a good man, Bucky.”

The Soldier laughed and cupped the back of Steve’s neck, bringing their foreheads together. “I don’t know how long lucidity will last, Steve. I can’t be near people until I figure out who I am now.” He nipped at Steve’s lower lip and continued, his voice a whisper, “As amazing as this was, it won’t fix me.”

“I’ve wanted this for as long as I can remember,” Steve confessed. “After my treatment I kept thinking I would tell you but there was never a chance and then everything else happened and-” he made a motion of crashing a plane. “But you’re here now.” He didn’t ask again though he wanted to.

With a shaky breath, Bucky stood and offered Steve a hand. “Sorry about your shirt,” he commented with a lopsided grin. “Next time we meet I’ll have a new one for you.” Without waiting for an answer, Bucky ran to the opposite side of the building and lept. Steve didn’t bother following but he heard his friend’s landing on a roof top below. They would meet again, Bucky had even promised a shirt. Grabbing up his shield, Steve turned back to the fire escape and went home. He would see Bucky again, and when he did, he wouldn’t let his lover go.


End file.
